


I Will Not Decay... I Will Not Fade Away

by BlackInkedObsession



Series: By Any Means Necessary [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Creeper Peter, Evil Peter, M/M, Omega Isaac, Protective Derek Hale, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home to find Peter raping Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pack Betrayal

Sweaty, skin flushed and pressed together.... that was the position Derek found his uncle and Isaac in when he entered the loft.

Isaac whimpered as the loft door opened.

When Derek came in view of the couch, at first, confusion flashed across his emerald eyes. But as the realization of what must have occurred that left a naked Isaac pressed against his uncle, all Derek could see was red. In seconds, Derek was pulling Peter away from Isaac. Thrown across the loft, Peter landed with a dull thud near the door.

Eyes red, claws drawn, and fangs elongated, Derek took a predatory stance in front of Isaac. An Alpha protecting his pack, his Omega.

Peter takes his time picking himself up and dusting himself off. A smirk ever present on his smug (soon to be shredded) face. "Really, Derek?" Peter shook his head, "If you wanted the boy to yourself, you should have claimed him."

"That's  _not_ for me or you to decide," Derek growled. Isaac, who had fallen to the ground, coward behind Derek. His past and Omega instincts causing Isaac to shutter.

Peter acted as if the angry, growling Alpha before him was of no threat. "Come now, Derek. It's not as if we did anything wrong-"

"YOU RAPED HIM!" Derek bellowed.

"Well it's not as if he didn't enjoy it." Peter's eyes traveled down to the tear-stained, angelic-blue eyes of the quivering Omega. "Isn't that right, Bitch."

Peter was not prepared for Derek to lunge at him. The Alpha managed to slice his arm up pretty good before Peter escaped out into the hallway. Derek was ready to charge after him, but the pained whimpers coming from the floor stopped him.

 _Peter will have to wait,_ Derek thought as he crouched down beside Isaac. The boy had curled in on himself as fresh tears ran down his cheeks. "Isaac?" Derek pulled a blanket from the couch. Derek pulled Isaac into his lap and carefully wrapped the blanket around him. In his Alpha's arms, Isaac began to calm down and the tears slowly decreased. Though calmed, the soft whines let Derek know Isaac was still in pain. "Where does it hurt?"

Isaac whimpered before responding, "I-I'm fine. Just, give me a minute."

"You're not fine, Isaac." Derek shifted them to be able to lift Isaac into his arms. He carried the boy over the bed, Derek's bed. There, Derek gently laid Isaac down. Black veins spread along Derek's arms as he took Isaac's pain away. Isaac visibly relaxed, but Derek knew he needed a real doctor. "I'm going to call Deaton."

"No!" Isaac grasped at Derek's shirt, his eyes watery. Terrified, doe-like eyes stared up at Derek, begging, pleading with him. Derek wanted nothing more than to crawl into the bed and cover Isaac with his body and protect him from all the pain of the world.

"He  _hurt_ you, Isaac." Derek spoke gently. "Someone needs to make sure you're alright. We can't take you to the hospital and I'm not a doctor. We need to make sure you're healing. Deaton is the only one who can be sure of that."

"Okay..." Isaac released Derek's shirt and dropped his eyes. "Do we have to go to the clinic?"

"I'll see if Deaton can come here instead."

Isaac nodded. He paused before asking, "Can you stay with me?"

"Of course." Derek called Deaton, asking him to stop by the loft as soon as he could without telling him why. Then Derek climbed into the bed and curled protectively around Isaac as they waited for the doctor to arrive.


	2. Pain is temporary...

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the loft's door. Derek opened the door to Deaton. The only sign of worry the calm and collected doctor gave was the way his eyes seemed to scan the room for blood or bodies. "What is it that you needed me for?" The doctor stepped inside.

Derek slid the door closed before answering. "Peter attacked Isaac," he spoke through clenched teeth. "He, he-"

The vet placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. Seeming to understand the words Derek couldn't speak, Deaton simply asked, "Where is he?"

Greatful he doesn't have to repeat the words, Derek leads him over to the bed.

Isaac is curled up on his side, clutching the blanket tightly. He doesn't look up at them as they approach the bed. Derek knows Isaac is awake. His heartbeat is too fast for him to be asleep.

Deaton kneels beside the bed. "Isaac, I understand that you have been through a lot today, but is it alright if I examine your injuries?"

"You mean down _there?"_ Isaac speaks softly. For a moment, Derek thinks the vet didn't hear the words.

"If you are okay with that."

Isaac, knowing it is better to be examined than not, slowly nods.

"If it becomes to much, just let me know and we stop," the doctor reassures as he stands. 

Derek turns to step away as the vet opens his bag. Derek means to give Isaac privacy but is stopped by three words from the Omega, "Can Derek stay?"

Derek turns back, catching the doctor's eye. Silent words pass from the wise man telling Derek that he is the one that needs to the decision. "Of course I will." Derek sits down on the bed. Isaac imminently lays his head on Derek's lap. Derek wraps an arm across Isaac's chest.

"There doesn't appear to be any permanent damage," Deaton informs the pair as he examines between Isaac's legs. "Some tearing, but it looks to be healing." Deaton stands and moves to his bag, indicating that he has finished.

"Can you tell... Did he... Did he get me pregnant?" The squeak of the last words has Derek tightening his arm around Isaac.

"Since you were not in heat and Peter is not Alpha, it is unlikely." Deaton pulls a bottle from his bag. "But just to be safe, take one of these every day for five days."

"What are they?" Derek asks as Isaac takes the first pill.

"Think of it as birth control for werewolves. There will be no harm to Isaac's body and he will be able to conceive after he stops taking them." Deaton closes his bag and heads for the door. "On the fifth day, take a pregnancy test. Then come see me. I'll do a final exam just to be sure. Derek, may I have a word?"

Derek nods, following the vet into the hallway. "Isaac may be fine physically, but mentally? I am not the doctor to answer that question. You will have to keep an eye on him. Isaac is used to pain and will try to pretend he is alright. You might be the only one that can if he is lying or not."

Derek nods again, "I understand, Deaton. I'll take care of him." Derek watches the vet leave before going back into the loft. Isaac doesn't seem to have moved from his spot on Derek's bed.

Derek grabs a pair of sweats and t-shirt. He gives them to Isaac. Derek turns away, so the Omega can get changed. He turns back around when the sound of fabric has stilled.

Isaac sits with his head bowed, "I'm damaged, Derek. I'm broken."

The words break Derek's already shattered heart. Derek lifted Isaac's chin. Teary eyes staring up at him, Derek spoke softly, "You are not broken, Isaac. Peter's the damaged one. I'm sorry I ever let him near you. But this is not your fault."

Isaac nods as if trying to believe Derek's words. Derek lets out a breath.  _At least he's trying to believe me._ Derek pulls Isaac against him as they lay down. "Sleep, Isaac. I'll protect." Slowly, Isaac drifts to sleep to the thudding sound of his Alpha's heart.


	3. The Test

_Five days later..._

 

 

"Are you ready to do this?" Derek sat on the couch, watching Isaac's reaction closely. The boy was sitting next to him, his head bowed. Isaac had been quiet for the last five days. Derek didn't expect Isaac to be okay after what happened. But... He didn't know how to deal with the already quiet boy.

"Might as well as get it over with." The words were barely a whisper. Isaac lifted his head. He looked... defeated. Derek hoped that after this, Isaac would get some hope back. Even if only for a moment.

Derek stood. "Come on," Derek said softly, holding his hand out to Isaac. The Omega placed his hand in Derek's and let the Alpha pull him to his feet. Derek led Isaac to the bathroom and handed him the pregnancy test. He then stepped out into the hallway, giving Isaac some privacy.

Alone in the hallway, Derek waited for Isaac to open the door. It seemed Isaac wanted to be alone when he read the test. A few minutes later, Isaac opened the door. "I-I can't read it. Can you? Please?"Derek nodded. The stick was sitting in the sink, the scent of Isaac emanating from it.

Derek took a deep breath before reading. "Isaac," he said gently. "It's negative." The boy seemed to be frozen, before he collapsed. Startled, Derek quickly caught him before Isaac hit the tiles. "Isaac! What's wrong?"

The boy shook in Derek's arms. Face buried in Derek's chest, Isaac's tears soaked through his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I wanted what comes next to be a separate chapter.


	4. Test of Fear

It had been five days. Five days since Peter had attacked him. Five days since Peter  _raped_ him. Five days since Derek saw Peter inside him. Today was the day Isaac would find out if he was pregnant or not.

Isaac hadn't left the apartment for five days. He didn't have it in him to go to school, look at his friends, and pretend nothing was wrong that he was fine. But Isaac wasn't fine. He spent the days lying around the apartment, mostly in Derek's bed.

Derek hovered, watching Isaac. Sometimes he would try to speak to Isaac, but Isaac barely answered. He rarely spoke at all just staring off into space.

On the second day, Derek threw out the couch. When he returned from tossing it in the dumpster, he muttered, "Never liked that couch anyway." Isaac didn't know if Derek said that as an attempt at normalcy or because he couldn't say what the real reason was. Either way, Isaac was grateful for it.

During those four days, Isaac felt like he was in hell, waiting to see if Deaton's pills worked or not. His mind wondering to thoughts of pregnancy, children, and the idea of Peter's child in stomach. He'd curl an arm around his stomach. Isaac would try to tell if it was getting bigger and panic that it indeed was. Then Derek would enter his mind.

Isaac knew he was a burden to the Alpha. Derek had things to do, instead he was stuck here taking care of depressed, possibly pregnant, Omega. Isaac couldn't believe that Derek let him stay after what Peter did. And now, the Alpha was cooking for him, caring for him, and letting Isaac stay with him in his bed.

When the fifth day came, Derek had made him some cream of chicken for breakfast. Sometime after Isaac finally got himself into jeans and a sweatshirt, Derek asked him if was ready to take the test, pregnancy test, Isaac responded, ""Might as well as get it over with."

He gave Derek his had and let him lead Isaac to the bathroom. After giving him the test, Derek shut the bathroom door behind him, giving Isaac some privacy. Derek had been doing that a lot lately...turning his back when Isaac changed...  _He's disgusted with you,_ the voice of Isaac's father sneered.  _No..._ Isaac thought,  _maybe it's something else..._ _  
_

Isaac pushed the thought from his mind as he unzipped. He peed onto the stick, then sat it in the sink. He waited two minutes.

As he was about to check the test, Isaac realized he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to confirm the results. He was terrified that the test would say positive. Even though Deaton wanted to take blood and urine for a more accurate test result, Isaac couldn't get past the panic welling up inside his chest.

He opened the bathroom door. Derek was waiting just outside it, a worried look on his face. Isaac's defeated gaze drifted down, "I-I can't read it. Can you? Please?" Isaac wondered if he sounded as pathetic as he felt but Derek stepped back into the bathroom and read the test.

"Isaac," he said gently. "It's negative."

Isaac felt like he couldn't breath at the same time his legs gave out. Derek caught him as he collapsed.  _It's negative,_ he thought.  _I'm not pregnant._  Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks, soaking Derek's shirt. He had been so terrified that he was pregnant that it felt like weight had been lifted off his shoulders.


	5. At the Clinic

After reading that the test was negative, Derek and Isaac went to the clinic. It was early enough that Scott would be in school, so they wouldn't have to explain why they were there. Deaton took blood and urine samples from Isaac. They waited for the test results.

When Deaton finally came back into the room, he had good and bad news. "You're not pregnant, Isaac."

Isaac let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"But..."

Both Derek and Isaac looked up at word.

"It seems that what Peter might have moved the time on your first heat."

"What are you saying?" Derek asked.

"I'm saying that the next full moon could see Isaac going into heat." They looked to Isaac, who had remained silent.

 _No. No. No,_ Isaac thought.  _I'm not supposed to go into heat for another year! What am I going to do?_

Smelling the fear rolling off Isaac, Derek wrapped his arms around the boy. "You'll get through this. I'll help you."


	6. Coming Moon

It had been a week since the visit at the clinic. The full moon was in two days.

Isaac was sitting in Math class. He wasn't paying attention to the lesson and given up pretending to. Instead, his thoughts were focused on his first heat in two days.

Derek had explained what being an Omega would entail when he realized Isaac was one. Isaac had listened but figured he wouldn't have to worry about it for awhile. Now though, thanks to Peter, Isaac would experiencing what being an Omega was like early.

Isaac thought back to when Derek had turned him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac kept his eyes closed as he was drawn back to consciousness. He felt cold but not the bone-chilling coldness that was the freezer. And there was a warming aura surrounding him. Isaac noticed a strong smell around him, too. It was a metallic scent that was the strongest but also the smell of earth after rain with the spicy aroma of cinnamon that was strangely comforting to him. He shifted to try to catch and identify the smell.

 "You finally awake?" A voice asked above Isaac.

Isaac opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, until they cleared revealing a smirking Derek Hale. Looking up at the man, Isaac remembered being bitten by Derek. "What happened?" Isaac's voice was small. He was afraid that the bite hadn't worked and was currently dying.

Derek wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. He was remembering the screams that had been torn from Isaac as the bite took hold of him. "You were in a lot of pain and blacked-out. I took as much of it as I could."

"So, I'm a werewolf now?"

"Yes, but you're not a Beta. You're an Omega."

Isaac's heart sank. "But... You mean I'm not in your pack?" It figured that Isaac wouldn't have a pack when he became a werewolf.

"No! You're in the pack. There are two types of Omegas. One is a werewolf that has no pack, a lone wolf. The second is rare. These Omegas can go into heat and give birth despite their gender."

Isaac was trying to process the information while trying not to panic. "But...I'm a boy."

Derek pressed one of Isaac's hands over his stomach. "You're body is changing to be able to carry a baby."

Tears were in Isaac's eyes. He wasn't sure what to do with the information. "Why didn't you tell me this could happen?"

"I didn't think it could. Omegas are rare, Isaac. Few packs have one."

Derek had told Isaac that most Alphas kept the Omega to themselves. They'd breed with the Omega, sometimes by force. Omegas were seen as nothing more than a quick way to get the pack's numbers doubled.

"That won't happen with you, Isaac. You get to choose you want to be with and if you want kids. I don't expect that from you it's your choice."

\---------------------------------------------

Derek had promised Isaac. But his choice had been taken the second Peter raped him. Before that, Isaac had wanted to be Derek's Omega. Isaac had feelings for Derek but now there was no way Derek would want him after what Peter did.

The bell rang. As the day continued, Isaac moved from class to class robotically. 


	7. Confessions

As Derek ascended the stairs, he could hear someone sobbing softly.  _Isaac..._ He quickly slipped into the loft.  _He has to be upset about tonight._

The full moon was tonight. Isaac would go into heat. All because of Peter.

Isaac was curled up on Derek's bed. He was clutching one of the Alpha's leather jackets, as he was dosing off. The Alpha's pheromones most likely taunting the young Omega with what was to come later. Derek couldn't bare to force Isaac to have sex after what Peter did. He cared to much about the boy for that.

Derek gently touched Isaac's shoulder, "Isaac."

Isaac slowly woke from his light dose. Once his eyes focused on Derek, Isaac quickly sat up. Realizing Derek had caught him scenting the man's jacket, red flushed the Omega's cheeks. "Ah, sorry."

Derek shook his head, knowing he couldn't control his instinct. "It's not a problem, Isaac." Derek sat beside Isaac. "Isaac... If you want, I can see if Deaton has anything that can... I don't know. Maybe he can somehow keep you from going into heat or not need me-"

Fresh tears ran down Isaac's face. "You... You don't want me..." Isaac knew Derek wouldn't want him as a mate but Derek didn't even want to help him through his first heat.

 "What?"

Isaac explained, "You don't want me because of... Because of what Peter did..." Tears streaked down Isaac's face.

"No! That's not it." Derek was startled.  _Why would Isaac think that I wouldn't want him because of that?_ Instead of trying to follow the Omega's thoughts, Derek went for reassuring. "I don't care about that, besides wanting to rip Peter's throat out. Of course I want you, Isaac."

Isaac looked up at Derek through watery eyes. "Then why do you want to find something to stop the heat?"

"I'm worried about you, Isaac. I don't want to force you to have sex with me if you don't want it."

Isaac laughed but it sounded more like a sob. "I've only ever wanted to have sex with you, Derek. I've wanted that for a long time."

Derek felt his heart swell. Isaac had feelings for him, too.

"But after Peter-"

Derek cut Isaac off with a kiss. "I've only wanted you, too."


End file.
